


i’ll be there for you (like I’ve been there before)

by TheFifthRunner



Series: I'll Be There For You 'verse [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Father's Day, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, OMCs - Freeform, Really early father's day gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthRunner/pseuds/TheFifthRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Patrick tries to tell Jonny he’s going to be a dad and the 1 time Jonny gets it (seriously, he forgets why he loves this idiotic guy). </p><p>And can his teammates please not stick their (huge, yes HUGE SHARPY) noses where they don't belong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’ll be there for you (like I’ve been there before)

It’s been a crazy few days after the winning the cup, three times in six years baby! At first Kaner and Jonny couldn’t get enough: the celebration parties, parades, and shit but one morning Kaner turns over and says, “We’re too old for this shit. I haven’t had a beer in ages, why Jonny, why?”

 

Jonny’s face scrunches into what Sharpy calls his ‘It’s too early for this shit’ face. “Kaner, _I_ don’t know why _you_ haven’t drank anything. We all had at least one shot at the post game party, don’t you remember?”

 

Kaner rolled onto his back and absentmindedly rubs his stomach, “Ugh, shouldn’t have eaten all those fries…” Jonny snorted, “Well, don’t get into an eating contest with Saader ever again.” Patrick pouted, “I won that though!” “Sure babe,” the captain said patronizingly before getting up to make their coffee. It was too early for him to deal with Patrick’s whining without coffee.

 

The bed’s tempting warmth made Patrick decide that another few minutes won’t hurt. Besides, how many times would he be able just laze about and enjoy his precious time? He reached for his phone on the side table and saw that he had three texts from his sisters all asking if he’d greeted their dad a happy father’s day. Crap, Father’s Day; Patrick’s forgotten it amidst the celebrations.

 

Then he remembered. That one bit of news that had been lingering on Pat’s mind since Game 3 of the Finals. It would be a perfect time to tell Jonny today but hell he was nervous.

 

1.

The smell of coffee roasting in Jonny’s ridiculous Canadian coffee machine roused Patrick from bed. That thing had so much gadgets that Patrick swore it could be launched into space. He pulled on a pair of boxer briefs on and felt like they were a little snug or maybe it was just his imagination.

 

14 weeks and counting. No one knew but the team doctors and he’s been trying to keep the whole puking thing under wraps. Surprisingly no one’s noticed that he hasn’t been drinking or that he’s been puking every now and then. Pat’s been extra careful not to take any hits to his stomach and minimize getting checked. It had _not_ been easy especially when Shawzy started chirping him on his weight. Apparently the whole crazy hormone laden pregnant woman thing was not a joke. Not at all. Patrick ended up crying softly to himself while he showered that day and maybe a bit in his own apartment. Jonny actually noticed and shut Shawzy up pretty quickly and he hasn’t chirped him about it since.

 

He unconsciously rubbed his lower stomach which started to cramp. Kaner sighed; he really didn’t want to be puking his guts up right now. When the cramping first started, Kaner called his doctor immediately thinking something was wrong with the baby but the obstetrician explained that his body was simply accommodating the growing fetus and not to worry. He continued to rub the spot until the cramping ceased and grabbed one of the shirts he and Jon left on the floor last night.

 

Wait, right, Father’s Day, he could totally tell Jonny now. It would be the perfect time, no rushing, no interviews, no morning skate…just him and Jon. Hopefully Pat’s awesomely subtle statement would go through Jon’s thick skull. After all, most people got it when they were greeted on the day itself. It would be so awesome and so simple.

 

“Happy father’s day, babe.” Patrick said as he smirked, pretty sure his plan was going to work.

“Happy father’s – wait, what? Oh, reminds me to call my dad, call yours too! Thanks for the reminder babe!” Jon responded while bringing his phone out to call his father. Patrick resisted the urge to slap his palm to his forehead and maybe Jon’s forehead as well. So much for subtlety. He should've known that it would've flown over Jonny's head this early in the morning.

 

Okay. Back to square one. He can do this.

 

2.

 

“What is a dad? You, you is a dad!”

 

The card was perfect; it was funny, it was light, and it was very simple. This one would work on Jonny, it had to. Patrick had found the card in the stupid little gift shop in the lobby of the hotel they were staying at. The entire team had a floor rented out exclusively to them and it was pretty awesome. Saader had caught him in a bout of morning sickness but attributed it to Patrick partying too hard, unaware that Kaner hadn’t touched a single drop of alcohol since they started the celebration tour. He was kind of antsy because today they would all have to take a swig from a champagne bottle in front of a crowd. He had asked his obstetrician countless questions but she assured him that it was okay to have a glass of wine and that the ceremony (sort of) wouldn’t hurt the baby. Patrick was still paranoid though, he couldn’t get away with throwing the alcohol away because everyone would be watching. He couldn’t mess it up on purpose either because, yeah, way too many witnesses. He sighed as he flushed the toilet and washed his face again. Morning sickness was gross and he wanted it to end _now_. Of course, it would end in a couple of days, maybe a week, but still. Gross. Want. End. Now.

 

The card was tucked into his suit pocket and he was ready to give it to Tazer as soon as he finished with the management. They were in the dining area of the hotel with executives and their families, the team’s families, and some lucky fans. Patrick smiled at Jon when the other man’s eyes slid towards his. He saw Jonny wrap up the conversation and make his way to their table which was currently empty except for Patrick. Jon took a chair beside Pat and kissed his cheek. “Hey.” He said with a goofy smile on his face, Patrick flicked his nose, “Weirdo.” Jon pulled back and rubbed the tip of nose lightly. “This is for you,” Patrick said while taking the card from the pocket.

 

Jon read the card and laughed, “I seriously have to up my card-giving skills. Where’d you find this? It’s brilliant!”

  
Patrick held his breath, _finally_ Jon was getting it and was apparently a lot happier than Patrick had first worried about.

 

“How are you going to mail this to your dad so late though?” Jon asked and Saader nearly sprayed Duncs with the champagne he’d been drinking. Apparently he had caught on even before Jon did. Thankfully Sharpy was still across the room with Abby and the girls, probably showing them off again. Patrick did not need the extra chirping and wanted to strangle Jonny a little. And maybe some raspberries with cream and a banana.

 

This baby liked fruit. Why, oh why did it have to be fruit. Oh and maybe add some strawberries too.

 

“I honestly don’t know. Maybe I’ll just save the card for next year,” Kaner managed without gritting his teeth. Jon didn’t notice as he was still looking at the card and frowning, “Wait, isn’t this for new dads though? It might just confuse someone.” Their entire table stared at him, everyone else catching onto what Patrick was trying to do in that second. Luckily, they all turned their judgmental gaze on Tazer who was apparently still oblivious to all the staring.

 

“Yeah, I can totally see the confusion,” Kaner answered.

 

3.

 

Okay, he had one last chance to tell Tazer and since he’s tried all the creative shit he can think of in a limited time, he just sends Jonny a video of his ultrasound.

 

The first one when the doctors found his hormones went, well, crazy as fuck, wasn’t super clear but they had nicely encircled the part that was his soon to be baby. It also had a helpful note written by the doctor near the circle that said, BABY (because to be honest, he probably would’ve forgotten where it was, damn thing was small) and KANE on the top. On the days that they lost during the playoffs, he would sometimes play the video and listen to the baby’s heartbeat to cheer himself up. He wished he could share it with Jon but wanted to surprise him after the team either got knocked out of the playoffs or after they win the Cup.

 

After sending the video, he replayed it a few times and just let his baby’s heartbeat wash over him. Patrick checked the message and there was a little icon on the bottom saying Jonny had seen and opened his message. Not a second later, Jonny was calling him.

 

“Hey baby, got your video! That thing is small!” Jonny exclaimed and Patrick hoped he was in his car or he would be the subject of a lot of chirping the next day.

 

“Yeah, amazing isn’t it? Are you…excited?” Patrick ventured, he didn’t want to seem over excited only to have his hopes dashed. Sure the baby was a surprise and maybe their plan was pushed forward a few years but Patrick didn’t regret anything right now. He would raise this baby alone if he had to.

 

“Hell yeah! Aren’t you, Uncle Patrick?” The smile evident even if Patrick could only hear Jonny’s voice. Sometimes he wondered how he ended up with someone so thick.

 

“Yeah, I am pretty excited for a baby.” Patrick muttered and after a little bit of chatting, he hung up. He played the video again, smiling despite his disappointment that Jon still hasn’t gotten what he’d been hinting at. He felt the cramping again and stood from the couch, rubbing the spot. There were two boxes that Sharpy had sent from his home; one was a starter kit which was filled with extra baby bottles, some gender neutral clothes and arguably the best part, a small bassinette. The other box had contained a gigantic teddy bear with Sharpy’s jersey on it but it was holding two onesies: one with Jonny’s number and the other with Patrick’s.

 

Patrick decided to unpack the boxes later when Jonny was finally aware that HE was the one who was pregnant and not one of his sisters. He shuddered, they were all too young to have babies (and will probably always be too young in his eyes). The rubbing and standing was helping with the cramps and he finally felt well enough to walk over to his fridge where some yoghurt was waiting for him, berry flavoured of course. When he finally found a teaspoon in his disaster of a cutlery drawer, Patrick flopped contentedly on his couch and turned on the television. He knew his mobility was going to be hampered really soon and he was going to enjoy moving around as much as he could now.

 

He must’ve fallen asleep because when Patrick woke, it was to someone hammering on his door. He grumbled as he got up, feeling pretty lethargic after his power nap. Standing in his doorway was Shawzy with his ‘I’m going to be helpful but also a little shit’ grin. Patrick sighed as he let him in, “Any reason you woke me in the middle of my power nap?”

 

Shawzy just flopped down on the couch next to Patrick, “Jonny doesn’t get it yet, huh? Not the sharpest tool in the shed, our captain.” And this is the exact conversation that Kaner wanted to avoid. “No, he hasn’t. I’m half tempted to just blurt it out but I want it to be special. Guess he’s too dumb to figure it out though.” Shawzy just hummed and pet Patrick on the head before claiming his forgotten yoghurt. “I’m guessing you’re gonna sleepover?” The Mutt just smiled the annoying shit smile and nodded before flipping on the television.

 

Another bout of knocking got Patrick knocked off the Rainbow Road and he growled in annoyance. “Hell yeah! Another win!” Shawzy yelled, pumping his fist in the air, “Doesn’t count, Mutt.” Patrick yelled back, he got up and answered the door and was met with Sharpy and yet another box.

 

“My baby’s having a baby!” Sharpy said while throwing his arms around the younger Patrick, “Oh, Peeksie!” Kaner shoved his hands away from where they were squeezing his cheeks. “Are you offloading all of your baby stuff on me?” He asked, “I appreciate the help but dude, my apartment is fucking full of baby shit.”

 

This did nothing to deter the older Patrick, “Then store some of it at Tazer’s. He’s still got his apartment, right?” Kaner nodded, they were planning to move in together after the celebrations were over so his apartment was such a mess with boxes of Jonny’s stuff and the baby stuff that Sharpy kept bringing over.

 

“Have you told him yet? I’m surprised he isn’t being all cave man on you and demanding every ounce of your attention, Peeks.” Sharpy said as he helped Kaner with his current box load of baby appropriate treasure. It was one of those playpens which also acted as a crib and was easily assembled. Needless to say, it was a kind of heavy and it took both Sharpy and Kaner to shove the box in an available spot. “Thanks for the help, Shawzy.” Kaner said sarcastically, “Let the pregnant person move all the heavy stuff.”

 

To his credit, Shawzy looked a little cowed before standing up and grabbing two beers from the fridge and some of that weird mixed berry juice Kaner now kept in his fridge. Sharpy and Shawzy popped open their beer cans and Kaner wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol. Never in his life did he think he’d hate a beer as much as he did at that moment. Luckily, there wasn’t a surge of nausea that would have had him running to the toilet. 

 

“Do you think he'll get it if I stick a bun in my oven?” Kaner asked as he finished his juice box. Sharpy snorted, “I think he's already done that, Peeks.” And Shawzy, the little shit had the audacity to laugh. Patrick clutched his chest in mock horror, “How could you, Sharpy? All my genius went into that one!” At this point, Shawzy had started to actually roll on the floor while laughing so hard, tears were starting to leak from his eyes. “Well, if that's your version of genius, I'm worried about what that kid'll inherit between you and Toes,” Sharpy retorted.

 

+1

 

“What kid?”

 

Everyone whipped their head around to see Jonny standing stock still in the doorway, key still in his hand. He was getting paler by the second and his mouth kept opening and closing without anything coming out.

 

Apparently, in the middle of all the laughing, no one had heard the door open and Jon come inside the apartment.

 

“Um, Jonny? Babe? Are you okay?” Kaner asked, walking up to Jon who was frozen in place. Sharpy started to gather his stuff and shoved the Mutt to do the same. “We're, uh, gonna go and get some pizza! We'll be right back...ish. Yeah, text us!” Shawzy yelled and the two practically ran out the door and slammed it shut, torn between wanting to be there for Patrick and not wanting to be in the middle of a fallout just in case. Sharpy had to practically drag Shaw away from the door where he was trying to listen in on the conversation. “Come on, we have to get the shit we said we'd get,” Sharpy said, “wait, what was the shit again? Pizza? Ice cream?” Shawzy shrugged, “Why not both? I have no idea what Kaner wants to eat nowadays besides 'berries, berries, berries'. I mean, he keeps muttering that shit over and over again. I think he's going to start a new religion by the time the baby pops out.”

 

Sharpy nodded, “Pizza and whatever-berry ice cream it is,” and the team mates piled into Shawzy's car to the furthest convenience store they could find.

 

“What kid?” Jonny repeated, this time, his eyes focused in on Patrick. Patrick stepped forward and hugged Jon, noticing his lack of hug-action, he gently guided one of Jon's hands to rest on his (still pretty flat) belly.

 

“Our kid.” Patrick said, a gentle smile on his lips. And wow, if he wasn't nervous the first three times he's tried telling Jon, this time would knock all those three out of the park. Especially since Jon had his Captain Serious face on and was, other than his facial muscles, not moving.

 

“We're going to have a baby?” Jonny choked out, his eyes wide and a little wet. Patrick nodded, throat suddenly constricted with emotion. He could feel his eyes tear up, and Jon (finally) wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Is this what you were trying to tell me?” He asked, and Patrick nodded against his neck where he decided to tuck himself in. “Man, Sharpy was right; between you and me, who knows what this kid'll inherit.” Patrick laughed a bit against Jon's neck and pulled back a little. “So, happy father's day, Jonny,” he said, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes.

 

Jon kissed him slowly and sweetly, “Happy father's day to you too, babe.”

 

+2

_Can we come over or do we kick Jonny's ass? -_ Sharpie (pen emoji) [8:30 PM]

 _Yeah, you guys can come back and celebrate. :) -_ Captain Kaner [8:33 PM]

 _YES! YES!!!! SHIT CAN WE TELL THE GUYS ITS OFFICIAL NOW???_ \- Scrappy Doo [8:33 PM]

 _*It's –_ Sharpie [8:33 PM]

 _Whatever Sharpy, you ain't part of this chat group anymore. -_ Scrappy Doo [8:35 PM]

 _Kaner says as long as they bring either baby stuff or fruit they are welcome in the apartment._ \- Can't touch his TOES [8:40 PM]

 _Wait, who changed my nickname?? How do I change it back??? -_ Can't touch his TOES [8:41 PM]

 _Guys? Guys?? Guys????_ \- Can't touch his TOES [8:41 PM]

 _I CAN touch my toes!_ \- Can't touch his TOES [8:50 PM]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with the series! I know I haven't written anything recently but I'll start uploading again soon. 
> 
> Oh! If you guys have any prompts, just comment them! :)


End file.
